narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sife Hyuuga
History Born and raised in a hyuuga compound, Sife was the youngest of three. Two elder brothers followed by her the youngest daughter, spending many years growing up in the shadows of her brothers sife has spent most of her free time training and spreading out her senses. Over time she has learned to sense her siblings or another family member coming close and clamping up when they approach. A few more years have gone by and the family members have been dotting on the two elder siblings praising them for their power and knowledge in taking down bandits and rogues outside the village though of course things were going to change. One night a shinobi broke into the compound planning on raiding the clan only to stumble onto young sife in the backyard training in the late night, the shinobi decided then to kidnap the girl and disappear with a grin on his lips thinking he will get money for the return of the young girl. Few weeks later and the rogue grew restless of not hearing anything and decided to kill sife only he fell over dead a few moments later this left sife in an unknown location and she was forced to fend for herself till she stumbled into another village. Years have gone by now and the once little girl grew into a young woman, having trained and taught by herself she was steadily good at sensing others now and has taken to dabbling into medical interests and learning different skills encase she ever finds herself trapped with a wounded teammate. Though she is easily noticed as a hyuga she pays no mind when people ask questions. Although sife is trained in gentle fist, she branched out and made her own style of fighting suited to her own needs and capabilities. She does not often fight where she grew up but she did learn to defend herself encase something were to happen. Although she is limited to what she can do with her current limit but there is a darker side lingering like a phantom in the back of her mind taunting tempting her into letting go and allowing the darkness to consume her soul, records are amiss on the status of Sife hyuga having been last seen leaving the village with a backpack and what appeared to be a raven on her shoulder. Appearance Wild mass of black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, white/grey eyes stick out from her pale skin. Having the typical hyuuga appearance outside of the changes she aquired over the years. Hair is usually in a high bun or free around her shoulders. Scars covered her body with a seeable one located on her cheek curving towards her eye from what appears to be a knife. Lips a pale pink always set in a soft smile or grin, few tattoos on her upper arms and one located on her left thigh. Personality Calm, level headed when not doing anything, she is ever the patience snake sunbathing. In battle, it is as if a switch is turned, causing her to become cold distant and weary of anything that approaches though often she is not in this stage, she does often revert back to when she is cornered. Many times she is kind and sweet when approached without the intent to kill or harm, though when approached her body shifts very so slightly into a battle ready stance and watches like a hawk. Clothing A simple mesh shirt followed by a pair of pants that hold many pockets, her jacket is knee lenght and is colored a maroon color with black edges along the seams. A pair of boots cover her feet. Her hands are covered by fingerless gloves while she has wrappings around her right arm going up towards her shoulder. Companion A small raven she calls Jai found when she was traveling along the forest trails, now follows her and relays messages to others. Category:Female